Blood Stains
by Mitchie Love
Summary: Nancy was in a room, a white room, somewhere she had never stepped into before. There were no walls and everything looked infinite, like no matter how much she would run, she would never find a way out. ONESHOT


Nancy was in a room, a white room, somewhere she had never stepped into before. There were no walls and everything looked infinite, like no matter how much she would run, she would never find a way out.

Turning around, she saw Shane, who was standing over a bucket, looking at it with that intense gaze that she could never truly read. He brought his head up and watched her, his eyes going from their brown color to black, all in an instant. Her feet moved against her will, she was stepping towards him, in nothing but pure awe.

When she finally approached him, she looked into his dead eyes and saw the reflection of the bucket. It was filled with a red liquid... Blood. Shane leaned down and Nancy began to beg him not to, but she couldn't even move. Her voice no longer worked.

All she could do was watch in horror as Shane dipped his hands inside of the bucket, causing them to stain with the contents. The blood splattered all over his face, his shirt, his arms and pants. He wouldn't stop.

"Shane," she said without even emitting a sound. In her hand suddenly appeared a handkerchief and she used it to try and get rid of the blood on Shane's body. Was he getting shorter? As she watched him, she could see him deaging, turning into a baby before her eyes. Her only instinct was to pick him up and stare off in the distant.

There was a crib nearby and for some reason she had the urge to walk towards it, somewhere to keep her baby safe. But when she looked down on the crib, it was occupied by Stevie, and he started crying. Nancy couldn't pick him up and she couldn't put Shane down.

"What's wrong?" A voice asked. Andy. Andy stood in front of her, picking Stevie up.

"That's my baby," Nancy mouthed as Andy held him closer, the baby quitting his crying. "He's mine."

Andy tilted his head and was looking down at Shane, who Nancy could see had turned into a white dove with red splats all over him. Slowly, Nancy began to try and take the stains out again, to make him white once more, but they wouldn't leave. She didn't want them to see her. But who was them? She seemed to know and not know at the same time.

"He's filled with blood," said Andy's voice. "It's real."

Nancy didn't respond. All she could do was try to get the blood out and it began to rub off on her hands. Shane was still dirty with it, but she lifted her hands and willed him to fly. Except, he wouldn't leave. He stayed.

"That's fake blood," Andy pointed at her, Stevie starting to fade in his hands, until he was gone. "He has real blood."

Shane flew away and Andy began to change shape. His hair began to turn golden and his eyes blue, he lost stature and his shoulders became broader. Silas.

He looked at her with a resentful look in his eyes and said nothing to her. Whenever she would glance back, he turned into Judah and back to Silas until he became her high school boyfriend and went back to Silas. She could read his mind. Why did she lie? Without explanation, she began to step back, seeing Silas's shape start to change once again and a mirror stood in his place.

Curiosity got to her and Nancy approached the mirror, touching it with her fingers. Shane's image was back, but it quickly left behind Silas. Then, her sister. She came out of the screen holding a knife and Nancy backed away from her, scared of what she would do. As she turned, she saw Stevie in his crib again and Pilar grabbing him in her arms. She turned once more and Esteban and his goons trailed behind her. Pilar placed Stevie back in the crib and lifted her arm, a croquet mallet.

Shane and Silas soon became his substitutes and Nancy began to rush forward, trying to protect them once again but she fell. She didn't even feel it but she froze, watching Pilar bringing down her weapon on her babies. Esteban now stood over her, Stevie in his arm and a gun in the other.

Nancy heard a gunshot and found herself waking up in her bed. Andy laid beside her and Stevie was in the baby carrier Shane had stolen. Getting up from the bed, she tiptoed over the motel's cold floor and gently slipped into Shane's bed, hugging him from the back and kissing his hair. His voice echoed in her mind, "We're the same."

She shuttered and truly hoped he was wrong. Her brain passed through part of her dream, the one where Shane became a dove.

When did her baby become a killer? As she looked up, she saw Silas there, looking at her. There was no resentment in his eyes, but more like worry. She smiled softly at him, but he didn't return the smile, just closed his eyes once more.

Nancy closed her eyes and could do nothing but wonder about the question Shane asked her a while back.

If she could go back right to when Judah had died, would she really have done differently. All she knew right now was that she was a mother lion and anything to protect her cubs would be done.

* * *

**I'm in love with this show, honestly. It's one of the best ones I've watched in a while that don't make me want to shoot myself after watching a second season. Anyway, I've never written something so abstract in my life. So enjoy? **


End file.
